


Disquisition

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [896]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: This is a short little drabble about what might have happened if Tony and McGee were together when Tony inherited Tali.





	Disquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/14/2001 for the word [disquisition](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/10/14/disquisition).
> 
> disquisition  
> A formal discourse on a subject.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #540 Repair.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Disquisition

McGee stared at his disquisition. This would change everything. He just hoped that it wasn’t too late to repair his relationship with Tony. 

He hadn’t reacted well to the discovery of Tali. Tony had sworn he never had sex with Ziva, but McGee hadn’t listened. He’d later found out the truth that Tali really wasn’t Tony’s kid.

He couldn’t tell anyone that, however, as it would result in Tali being sent away from Tony and he couldn’t hurt Tony more. He only hoped that Tony still followed his works and would see the disquisition for the apology that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
